Snow
by Child of Severus
Summary: Remus loves Sirius. Sirius loves Remus. But oh look... James loves Remus too!


**Disclaimer: **I'm not JKR, don't own HP, I do this for the sake of writing, inspiration and because I love MWPP era themed fics. :) Enjoy.

* * *

Snow

_I love the taste of snow in my mouth…_

We were in the common room studying for Astronomy. I, however, was distracted by the events outside of the castle. The previous night the first snow fell along the grounds and in the morning before breakfast, the four of us had run out to play in it. He was beautiful… everything about him was beautiful… that unruly grin, his shoulder length black hair, and those two eyes of freezing gray.

For years since I've met him, somehow I knew that there was something about Sirius that always drove me wild and crazy for him, but I couldn't, I shouldn't. He's my best friend and you just don't think of your best friend in such a fashion. All thoughts were soon dispersed until I felt a hand on my shoulder.

It was lightly gripping at me, though the touch itself was warm, concerned even. Looking over I was soon staring into a pair of hazel eyes, hidden behind a pair of glaring spectacles which were cause by the fire in the fireplace. I felt my face redden when I noticed James's studious expression on my own mystified glance.

"You alright there Moony?" he asked with concern, "I asked you if you've finished your star charts but I reckon you didn't hear me. Daydreaming again eh?" he smiled slyly while I handed him my half finished parchment.

"Oh um, no, daydreaming? Me?" I said playing it off and waved my hand dismissively at him.

"Oi but you're ok right?" he asked again then smacked Sirius's hand away with his quill before the other boy had grabbed my parchment for himself.

Sirius only gave a Padfoot like whimper and gave his "injured" hand a small rub. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"Yes James I'm fine, I do suppose I was a wee bit—"

"Distracted?" James interjected while he pushed back his specks against the bridge of his nose before they slid off his face.

"...yeah." I answered softly and busied myself with my eagle quill.

"Then it must have been much more exciting than Astronomy." Sirius had entered the conversation.

"Yes it was." I blurted out before I had a chance to stop myself.

"Oh ho! Honestly now?" Sirius asked sounded much more vibrant than he did before we all started doing our homework together, "So who was ickle Moony thinking about eh?"

I reddened again, "Em, where's Peter?" I asked trying to desperately change the subject.

"He's with that Hufflepuff girl Mary or Melinda or something like that, but come on Remus tell us who's got your boxers in a knot."

I felt him staring at me, and the more he stared the more it got hotter in the room.

"Oi Sirius, knock it off he doesn't want to talk about it." James came to the rescue; he seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

"James I'm surprised at you! There a girl that Moony's finally interested in and you're not dying to know who it is?"

"Not really mate."

"Hmph." Sirius sulked and places his arms on the desk then rested his chin on them looking flustered. Suddenly there was a glint in his eyes that usually only came about when mischief was afoot,

"I bet I can guess." He grinned and looked at me.

I only made a "tsk" sound at him and tried going back to my homework.

"Is she a Hufflepuff?"

"No."

"Gryffindor?"

"Wrong."

"Um… Slytherin?"

"Are you kidding me?"

"Then she HAS to be a Ravenclaw, besides you seem to like the brainy birds, now let's see who it could be…"

I didn't bother saying anything, as if I care anyway. Sirius could think anything he bloody likes other than knowing the truth. Sirius knowing of course caused me to shiver.

"It's Shirley Greenfield isn't it?" I bet he thought he was so clever, "You shivered when I said her name, and it's her isn't it?"

"Sirius don't be a beast." I retorted while feeling and sounding annoyed.

"Ouch! Did I hit a nerve?" he joked and elbowed me in the side.

"As a matter of fact you did." I snapped at him, I didn't want to, it just came out.

Sirius stared at me, as well as James. I simply shrugged as if in the manner in which I snapped at him didn't phase me one bit. His eyes soften then as though the laughter had left his eyes replaced by hurt.

"I see… you must have it really bad for her then eh?"

"Yeah whatever." I huffed, pushing myself away from the table, standing then walking out of the common room without so much as a look back.

I had to get away; I couldn't stand it any longer. Why did this have to be so hard? Why couldn't falling in love with your best friend be so damn well easy? Why couldn't Sirius—

"Remus?"

I turned and saw James standing about three feet away from me wearing his robes and scarf.

"H-hey." I answered finding myself shivering.

"Cold?" he asked with a small smile.

"A little." I mumbled and crossed my arms over my chest, my hands looking for warmth under my arms.

"I bet you're freezing, you crazy git. Practically ran out on us without your robes and scarf." He quietly scolded me while draping my body with my own set of robes and scarf, "There," he huffed, "the next time you decide to hit and run for it like that remember to take a jumper at least."

"Sorry James…" I found myself saying and bit my lower lip in thought.

"Sure mate."

"James?"

"Yeah Remus?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, go ahead and shoot."

"Have you ever been in love?"

I noticed that James suddenly reddened; I wouldn't blame him if he was, and Lily was a very beautiful girl.

"Eh, what brought this up?"

"Well I mean," I had to think about it for a bit longer, "have you ever _been_ in love? People say you feel as though you're walking on air every time you see the object of your affection. Or as though you've finally woken up after a very long and lonely dream and all you can think about is how beautiful they really are." Soon thoughts of Sirius came to my mind, making me smile and feel so very warm.

"Yes… I have…" I heard James say, and then I looked at him and smiled.

"With Lily?" I asked just to be sure. The smile never leaving my face all the while, watching James reddening as he did.

"Lily?"

"Well yes James, Lily. After all you've been chasing after her for years! It's my guess that's why you've got such a knack for the chaser position on the house team." I chuckled and shook my head.

"That's only because y—"

At that moment, it began to snow.

"Oh." I said softly while looking up, watching tiny flakes of frozen water descend upon us.

Soon after the soft ice shavings began to cake in our hair, shoulders and faces. A soft chuckle passed my lips when I felt the coolness of the snow land on my lips. Closing my eyes I slowly licked the frozen peels, taking in the now sweet cool water into my mouth. I then felt an intense and longing stare at my actions. As I slowly opened my eyes I could see James staring at me.

Wide hazel eyes as big as saucers, his mouth dropped open with lips that seemed to look a bright pink, followed by the deep rosy blush rising in his cheeks.

"James? Are you alright?" I asked watching him curiously.

"I—I—I uh," he stammered, blinking constantly… nervously.

"What?"

Before I even had a chance to blink, James strode over in three steps pressing his lips against mine. I stayed there frozen whether from the shock or from the cold I wasn't even sure.

"James! What the hell are you doing!" I asked finally realizing what was happening.

"Remus! Oh good Gods Moony I'm so sorry I—"

All rationality seemed to have vanished out of my mind. It was as though someone else was controlling my body, for when I once again looked up at highly embarrassed and anxious faced James I couldn't help myself. I wanted him close to me; I wanted to explore this feeling that was now growing hot in my chest. I wanted… well… him. I pressed my lips on his this time, my hands were resting on his shoulders, my eyes soon closed and I waited.

I didn't know what I was waiting for until I felt James's lips moving against my own. Soft teasing kisses… warm sweet gentle tongue… something familiar, something that tasted like… the snow…

_I love the taste of snow in my mouth…_

Fisting his hair on the back of his head, I pulled him closer to me; feeling the warmth of his chest even over both of our robes. I could hear his heart beating faster, his breath becoming harsher, and his hands suddenly becoming just as active as mine were.

I took what I wanted, tasted what I wanted, even smelled what I wanted…who I wanted. Gently pushing him away from me I heard a pained whimper, either from him or from me, I wasn't sure.

"Since when?"

"What?"

"Since when James?"

"I don't know what you're—"

"James please don't lie, just answer my question." I spoke gently and patiently.

"Since I first saw you…" it was a soft mumble.

"I see." I said smiling and looking down at the snow caked in our boots.

"Moony," I heard James spoke softly while reaching out and held my hands with his, "I didn't—I mean, I shouldn't have—"

"James, don't be," I answered with a smile and looked up to sees his eyes filled with such sorrow and regret, "As shocking as it was, nothing will change between us. We're still friends."

James sighed what I think was relief, that mischievous smile returned to his handsome face. Yes it's true I said handsome; there was never a doubt in my mind I also found James attractive, but not as attractive as my beloved Sirius.

"I'm so glad to hear you say that."

"You know I always did have the suspicion." I chuckled as we began to walk back toward the castle.

"You have?"

"Yes. The constant looks, the gentle touches here and there, no matter how innocent you've tried to play them off."

"Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"Why didn't you?"

"Ah, got me there…"

We laughed a little longer yet as soon as we were about to reach the inside of the school I had to stop and ask James one more question, if possible…even two.

"James, before I had asked you if you were ever in love, and you said yes and I thought you were talking about Lily and it looked like you were going to say something but then I interrupted you…"

"Yes…" the look of dread was clear on James's face, though I just had to know,

"Who were you going to say?"

James turned a brilliant shade of pink, he even had to remove his glasses to wipe the perspiration off his face, oh my poor Prongs, I have never seen him look so nervous and embarrassed all in one day.

"I might as well tell you and get it over with; the worst that could happen would be you hating me forever and me calling myself an arse for ever telling you."

"James I could never hate you." I promised and smiled at him sincerely.

That looked as though it comforted him, while he took a deep breath followed by a long sigh, he looked into my eyes and so very softly though very clearly he said one word, "You."

Simply hearing the confession made me think that maybe there could be someone that could love me, even if they knew that there was a monster living inside of me, "There's another question I want to ask you." I said while looking at how close James seemed to be.

"What's that?"

"Could I kiss you one more time?"

James smiled at me as I have never seen him smile at anyone else before, "I thought you'd never ask."

I closed my eyes and kissed him again, but this time there was one other thing I noticed:

_..James tasted like the snow._

Nuzzling against him I felt a warm hand reaching out and taking a hold at my own. Flingers slipping between fingers and holding on tightly was what made me smile, though some how I had the strangest feeling we were being watched. Looking up toward the Gryffindor Tower the large window in which faced the common room seemed empty maybe it was nothing.

"Oi Pete."

"Oi." The blond plump boy answered back.

"Where's Padfoot?" I asked Peter after both James and I had returned to the common room.

"Er, dunno really, I reckon the Quidditch field. He always goes there when he's mad you know?"

"He's mad? What happened?"

"I just got back from my date with Maggie," (That's what her name was.) "when I saw Padfoot staring out at the window. He looked pretty steamed so I went over to ask what was wrong then he muttered something about traitors and hypocrites then he left. Haven't a clue why he was so bothered, when I looked outside there was nothing there." Peter explained simply and shrugged his shoulders afterward.

Sirius saw… he saw us…

"Oh shit…" I heard James breath out the vulgarity of the curse.

James was right, everything was going to shit. For the very first time in my life I felt like such a fool and the sharp pain in my chest of the building guilt that seemed as though both James and I were beginning to feel.

"Don't worry," he said reaching out and holding my hand again, "We'll tell him together."

* * *

_A/N:_ I wrote a continuation to this fic before but I didn't like the way it turned out. Depending the number of request I get in the future I just might post it as a second chapter. ;) 


End file.
